starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Houk
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = +/- 2,20 meter | leeftijd = > 80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Lijuter | gesproken = Houkese | geschreven = Houkese | kolonies = Sriluur | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Houk vs Weequay thumb|250px|Houk De Houk waren een fysiek zeer sterk species dat gevreesd werd voor hun brute kracht en zeer gewelddadige persoonlijkheid. Fysiologie Houk waren gezette humanoids die makkelijk 2,20 meter groot werden en 200 kilogram wogen. Ze hadden een violette tot blauwe huid met kleine, verborgen gele ogen. Hun schedel had bovenaan een aantal uitstekende beenderen en ze hadden een zeer grote kin. Houk hadden geen zichtbare neus of oren. De armen en de benen van een Houk waren indrukwekkend. Houk hadden vier of vijf vingers aan elke hand. Cultuur De grootste populatie van Houk leefde op Lijuter in het Reibrin System. Deze Houk werden bestuurd door de Lijuter Congress. Elk van de 31 vertegenwoordigde kolonies had een regering die onder het gezag van dit orgaan viel. De politiek van de Houk was vaak vals en bedrieglijk. De Houk stonden bekend voor hun zeer gewelddadige persoonlijkheid die snel overkookte. Ze verkozen om problemen op te lossen met geweld. Bij elk probleem dat de Houk tegenkwamen, werd de oorlog uitgeroepen. Dit was dan ook hun geliefkoosd systeem om tot een overeenkomst of oplossing te komen. Houk kenden geen humor en slechts enkele Houk slaagden erin om een leven te hebben als harde werkers waarin ze overeenkwamen met andere personen. Toch waren Houk niet de fairste vechters. De trokken ten strijde zonder een formele waarschuwing en vielen vaak van achteren aan om een voordeel te krijgen in de strijd, zeker wanneer de tegenstander een waardige opponent kon zijn. Daarom werden Houk vaak beschouwd als lafaards. Onderhandelingen werden zelden in hun voordeel besloten. Het spreekwoord ‘Once a Houk, always a Houk’ was afkomstig van de algemene bedrieglijke aard van dit species. Geschiedenis De Houk evolueerden in de Ansuroer Sector op de planeet Lijuter maar trokken meteen aan de zijde van Vaathkree handelaars het universum in. Een serie van kolonies werd opgericht in naburige systemen. Elke Houk kolonie werd gekenmerkt door andere regeringsvormen, regels en cultuur. Sommige kolonies waren in een grimmige sfeer gedompeld. De kolonie op Sriluur kende een lange strijd tegen de autochtone Weequay, een conflict dat nog steeds voor spanningen tussen beide species zorgde maar rond 0 BBY kon worden stopgezet. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis was er onder andere een vechtpartij tussen beide species op Coruscant waarbij vijftien doden vielen. In zijn zoektocht naar de ‘perfecte slaaf’ kwam Palpatine uit bij de Houk. Talloze Houk werden meegenomen en keerden nooit weer. Men vermoedde dat Gundark ook een Houk was. Bekende Houk *Egome Fass *Anchor Blue *Gundark Achter de Schermen *De eerste Houk, Egome Fass, verscheen in Han Solo and the Lost Legacy. *In de Star Wars: Clone Wars werd een gladiator geretconned tot een Houk. Verschijning *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Han Solo and the Lost Legacy *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Secrets of the Sisar Run category:Sentients category:Houk